


Knock, Knock

by Seventyfiveapples



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Carrots, F/M, Fluff, Magic, Smut, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventyfiveapples/pseuds/Seventyfiveapples
Summary: When Jakoby and Ward pick up a side gig doing security at an automotive repair shop, they get a bit more than they bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is welcome, I’m pretty new at this. I posted this previously on tumblr and I’m...  
> Now posting it here.

For the moment, you were alone. One last appointment and then you could go home and wash this day off. The garage you owned was like a second home but this had been a LONG day. You stretched and checked your watch: Twenty more minutes. Apparently time was moving backwards.  
You were staying late tonight to interview for part-time security help: you would just need their help on four Friday evenings. Nothing dangerous - hopefully - but it was work that required some… discretion, so you wanted to meet with them alone, after your crew had left for the day. Your contacts at the Magic Task Force had recommended a pair of LAPD officers who might be willing to moonlight for a few evenings. It seemed like a perfect fit.  
But you hate waiting. You could lose hours fixing up a car - especially something rare or stubborn - but just waiting around? Looking around the garage, you saw an older model pickup truck that you liked to tinker with when you had a few free minutes… perfect. 

***

You’d lost track of time when you heard someone press the bell on your desk. You were so deep in concentration that the sudden noise caused you to drop your tools and nearly jump out of your skin. Lying on your back underneath the truck, you didn’t have much room to jump in reaction. You tried to sound more collected than you felt as you responded.  
“Just a minute!” You called out from under the car as you tried to find the items you dropped before re-emerging.  
Ding ding ding!  
Three more impatient rings. God that was loud.  
“Hold your horses- it’ll be right there!” This time as she spoke, she heard footsteps moving her way.  
“Ma’am, not to worry. We travel by standard-issue police vehicle. No horses.”  
You couldn’t figure out if the guy was making fun of you, but quickly lost your train of thought as you rolled into the light and made eye contact with a smiling, muscular orc police officer. You were surprised but you smiled back.  
“Excuse me, ma’am, my partner here is somewhat new to basic English.” Smirked a tall, thin black human officer standing next to the orc. The orc gave him a look and then took a step toward you, extending an arm. You gladly took it. He pulled you up, with seemingly little exertion, but your bodies nearly collided as he helped you up, landing on your feet with inches between you. You’d never stood this close to an orc in your life.  
He was clearly much stronger than you’d thought and he seemed a bit shy about it. He broke eye contact and looked down, taking a step back.  
“Pardon me, ma’am.”  
“Not at all,” you said, trying to reassure him. “trust me, that was much more graceful than the way I usually get up from that thing.”  
“Ma’am,” the human officer spoke again, “we’re here to talk to the owner about some part-time security work. Do you know where he is?”  
“Yep. ‘He’ is me. YN LN- as in LN Automotive,” you held out your hand. The orc responded first.  
“Officer Nick Jakoby ma’am, pleased to meet you.” His handshake was firm and gentle.  
“Officer Daryl Ward- you mean to tell me that YOU run this whole place?” Ward was both surprised and impressed: the garage had a stellar reputation around town, not only for quality of work but for its role as a respected neutral territory for all races and criminal organizations, despite its location in the heart of Fogteeth turf. NO crime happened around here. All of that led by this young woman?  
Your smile faded at his comment.  
“Why do you find that so surprising, Officer Ward?”  
“I mean this place is kind of a legend… and you seem so…”  
“Female?”  
“Wait now-“  
“You’re surprised that a woman has such a great reputation for fixing cars?”  
“That’s not what I meant, ma’am,” he protested. You were already annoyed: you’d heard this shit more times than you could count. What would it take for people to take you seriously? “It’s just that you seem-“  
“Yeah, it’s really odd,” you cut him off mid-sentence in a tone dripping with sarcasm, “it turns out you don’t need a penis to repair cars. Weird, huh?”  
“Actually, that’s not so weird. We don’t use them for that at all,” piped up Officer Jakoby. “Um… never mind.” He thought better of his words as soon as he’d spoken them.  
You were obviously sensitive to any hint of insult, he realized, any intimation that you were unqualified for your work. You must have taken a lot of crap for being a woman in a male-dominated field. He recognized your defensiveness and related to it. The two of you probably had a lot in common. He wondered if you’d be willing to talk about it sometime.  
For now, this interview was not going well.  
“Are you making fun of me? Was that supposed to be funny?”  
“Look, Miss LN, I’m sorry. That did not come out-“ Nick started.  
“Ma’am I promise you my partner is just an idiot and is not trying to be sexist or rude or even funny with you,” offered Ward.  
“He’s right, if I was joking you could tell. Probably.” He’d decided to try a different tact.  
“The hell kind of jokes do you know? Orc jokes? You know what? No. I think we’re about to get kicked out of a really nice side gig, do NOT tell a joke right now,” Ward warned. You were already done with this.  
“Look guys, thanks for coming but I don’t think-“  
“Knock knock!”  
Startled, Ward and YN turned abruptly to Nick, whose outburst had rendered them momentarily speechless.  
Still annoyed, you snapped at him: “What?!”  
He looked a bit flustered. “No I think you’re supposed to say ‘who’s there?’”  
You paused for a beat and studied his expression, but the orc seemed clear-eyed and earnest as he waited for your response.  
“Man…” warned his partner with a slow shake of his head that said I-hope-you-know-what-you’re-doing.  
You crossed your arms and faced Nick.  
“Who’s there.” You managed, flatly.  
“Boo.”  
“Boo… who.” Still unsure where this was going, your response was more of a statement than a question.  
“No need for tears, ma’am. We’re the police and we’d like to help you with your security needs. This is clearly a well-run establishment and we are at your service.” As he finished, a slight, proud smile started to play on his lips.  
A slow, lopsided smile spread across your face. You laughed. Despite some effort, you were actually laughing. It was a groaner of a joke, but his earnest delivery had pierced your defensiveness. He grinned broadly in return. This guy wasn’t a jerk. You felt relieved.  
“Okay, you two,” you said, gesturing toward your office door and trying vainly to stop smiling. “I don’t know what the hell that was, but it got you the interview.”  
Nick grinned broadly and turned to raise his eyebrows at his partner. You noticed his ears give the slightest twitch and wondered if you knew that orcs’ ears did that. Come to think of it, had you ever really noticed how intricate orcs’ markings were, or how distinctive their color? You realized you might be staring and quickly looked away.  
The actual interview went well, although Nick wondered why there were so many questions about their experience with magic. He wished he could have been a bit more forthright. He wished he’d thought to ask more questions, but he kept finding himself distracted by the lovely woman in front of him, and by not wanting to put his foot in his mouth again.  
He also wondered, if what Daryl had told him about this place was true: no crime, respected neutral ground, etc: why did the owner need to hire additional security?


	2. Chapter 2

Getting ready for work is a pretty smooth process when you have no hair, use no makeup, and wear a uniform.   
Still, Nick spent a few minutes in the mirror every day as a ritual, practicing faces that might make him look less intimidating to humans.   
As a teen, he didn’t fully understand how much stronger orcs were than humans until he accidentally broke a friend’s arm playing tag football. The friend forgave him, they had even laughed about it, but his parents wouldn’t let Nick visit after that. Things changed at school, too. He was banned from all athletics and shunned by most of his classmates. He’d vowed not to be so careless again. He hoped that serving as a police officer would be a way to use his orcish strength for good, to help people. Even in his work, however, he put effort into downplaying his natural abilities in front of humans. It would only frighten them more.  
Tonight was his first night working security at your garage and he felt a few butterflies. It wasn’t the work that was on his mind: it was you. He remembered how he’d misjudged the force needed to help you up, and grimaced when he thought of what your first impression of him must have been.   
Across town you were engaging in a similar ritual, albeit with a few more styling products. Just four evenings, maybe five, and this would all be over. You could go back to being an anonymous grease monkey at your garage. It was going to be grueling, nerve-racking work for these few evenings, but you were the only one who could help in this way, and it was doing some “big picture” good.   
You also still felt somewhat in his debt: that would probably never change.  
Also, the new guards were solid, and it did help: Kandomere had personally vouched for them and he didn’t trust anyone, as far as you knew.  
So then, what were you so nervous about? You thought about the officers- Jakoby in particular- and laughed to yourself about their interview. His smile. How literal he was. His gentle, firm handshake, his muscular frame… Oh right, that’s what you were nervous about. Put it out of your mind, YN, you told yourself. If for no other reason, for the next few weeks he was in your employ. Still…  
You thought of his effortless strength and how he tried to downplay it. What else could he lift, you wondered? What would it feel like if he pulled you close to him? The thought made you blush. You thought of his adorably awkward attempt at humor, and how sincere he’d been. You thought about his shy smile again and about the small twitch of his ears…  
Geeze. Get a grip, you told yourself.   
***  
Knock, knock.  
Jakoby knocked at the garage’s front door - alone - 45 minutes before you’d asked him to report. Impressive again, this guy. You offered to let him wait in your office until Ward showed up: there was an old plaid couch you’d hauled up from a resale shop to give people a comfortable place to wait. A few minutes later, walking past, you’d overheard him adorably singing along to orcish music on the radio. You couldn’t stop yourself from smiling. God, he’s cute, you thought.  
You’d never so much as thought about an orc in this way. You hadn’t even ever heard of a human/orc relationship: does that happen? Surely it must. Then again, before him, you’d never heard of an orc police officer. Maybe there was a first time for everything.   
When Ward arrived, you introduced them both to your crew - two orcs and three humans, Jakoby noted- and toured the facility.  
“Well, that’s it, the whole enchilada,” you told them, trying to sound casual, reaching up to close the grate on the freight elevator as you made your way back to the ground floor. The upper floor of the garage - a repurposed warehouse- was used mostly for storage.  
Jakoby was beyond impressed by you and the business you’d built. You were knowledgeable and didn’t cow down to anyone, but were warm and respectful with your crew. He was surprised that you hired both orcs and humans, and more so that they seemed to get along, working together and teasing each other in a good-natured way. To him, that spoke volumes about your leadership. Your attention to detail and work ethic shined through as you showed the pair around the clean and well-organized facility. Admirable, he thought, in every way.  
And, if he was honest, he couldn’t stop himself from admiring you - your easy smile and the curves of your body - though he tried not to stare.  
The crew left at the end of business. You’d told them you were staying late to do the annual inventory, and hoped they wouldn’t ask more questions. You trusted your crew, but telling them any more would only put them - and you - at risk.  
“Absolutely incredible facility, Miss LN,” said Nick, looking around at a gleaming, organized wall full of power tools. He was genuinely in awe and you smiled proudly.  
“Please call me YN.”  
Behind them, Officer Ward cleared his throat.  
“Yeah this is all really nice, ma’am, but remind me: why exactly do you need two off-duty police as security?”  
As if in response, the large overhead door behind them started to clang to life as someone rolled it up from the outside.   
“He’s why.” You sounded tired as you answered.  
A pair of legs in black slacks became visible as the door continued its noisy roll upwards.   
Jakoby instinctively moved his body between you and the door, a gesture you welcomed.  
At the same time as the door opened, thousands of tiny silver and blue lights sparked to life across the ceiling, falling in a graceful cascade, leaving purple trails before disappearing entirely. Jakoby reached out to touch one but it passed through his fingers and blinked out.  
This was old magic, powerful and pure. Jakoby felt warm in its presence. It was beautiful.  
It was called a protective charm. He’d never seen it before but paid attention enough to his magic history lessons to recognize it. This meant that the garage was under its powerful effects: no harm would come to any in this space while it was in effect, and no other magic would work within its boundaries.   
Nick also recognized that the falling glittery lights meant that this protection had just been lifted.  
“What in the damn hell?” Ward asked, stunned.   
“It’s magic, partner,” Nick said, then to his partner’s worried face, “The good kind. Won’t hurt.” Jakoby offered what he hoped was a reassuring smile.  
“You’re late, agent.” You said, placing a hand lightly on Jakoby’s shoulder to signal that all was well. He looked back at you, shocked to see you calmly brandishing a magic wand, and stepped out from in front of you.  
Agent Kandomere looked at you with a calm and tired gaze.   
“So sorry to keep you from your other pressing engagements,” he quipped dryly.   
“I just don’t want to be here all night.” The spells he needed took time, and physical effort. As you spoke, Kandomere wheeled a heavy black suitcase out of the car he’d arrived in. With a confident gait, he crossed the space to the three of you.  
“I see you hired the officers I recommended - that should make you feel somewhat better about the risk.” When he said the word risk, she could almost hear italics. He didn’t take her fears seriously at all.  
“Yes. Thank you. but you know I won’t relax as long as the charm is suspended, agent. Are you ready?”  
“Fine.”  
“What, are you moving in? I thought elves kept it a little more upscale, but hey. You do you.” Ward wanted to know what the hell was going on, but he doubted he’d get a direct answer, so he spoke to remind them that they were still in the room. Kandomere furrowed his brow but ignored Ward, fixing his gaze on you.  
You wanted to tell these men the truth, but didn’t know where to start.   
Besides, you still wanted them to like you. “Guys, I’ll be downstairs for a bit. Please shut the overhead and keep an eye out for anything… weird?”  
“Oh you mean aside from the weird glitter rain, right?” Ward asked.  
“Right, aside from that.” You tried a casual smile but it looked forced. Jakoby felt a cold chill as he realized that you were trying to hide pretty intense fear. “I should be done just before your shift ends.”  
“We’ll be right here,” he said, his low, gentle voice reverberating through your chest. Feeling bold, you reached out and squeezed his hand before turning to follow Kandomere to the freight elevator.  
***  
Jakoby had met other brights before, but you were only the second human. He wondered what you were doing - was it official federal magic work, or something… off the books? You and Kandomere seemed to know each other. How well? He could still feel tingling where you’d held his hand for the briefest moment. The question bothered him more than he liked.   
More than two hours later, the freight elevator slammed open and the two of you returned. Kandomere looked roughly the same, but you… Jesus. You looked like hell, out of breath and exhausted. You took a few steps and your legs gave way underneath you.   
Kandomere caught you mid-stumble and helped you into a chair while Jakoby and Ward rushed to assist.   
“Make sure she waits at least a half hour before replacing the protection charm,” he told the officers before turning to you. “Great work tonight. We got further than I thought. You’re working near elf levels. But don’t push: we have time.”  
“Gee… thanks for the… advice,” you added breathlessly. “Maybe next time… you do the magic… and I’ll… look for-“  
“Careful- don’t go spilling any government secrets.” Kandomere told you with a wink. It was a gentler gesture than Nick expected. “I’ll see you next week, YN.”  
You watched him leave and felt some relief when he closed the door behind him. You knew he wouldn’t deliberately put you in danger, but he couldn’t realize how close you came to some dark forces as you worked. Jakoby latched the lock and nearly ran back to your side, looking intently into your eyes. Meanwhile, Ward seemed supremely confused by the whole evening.  
“Are you all right, YN?” Asked Jakoby, still looking in your eyes as if searching for something.  
“I… will be, Officer. Thanks.”  
“Please, it’s Nick. Should you do any more magic tonight?”  
“I don’t know… if I SHOULD, but I have to. The protection charm… it’s important.”  
“Then we will wait.” He smiled at you and you smiled back, or what passed for a smile in your current state. You really hated for him to see you like this, but he was so gentle that you found yourself charmed again. Dammit. Here he was, a professional, doing his job, and if he knew what you were thinking, he’d be mortified.   
***  
Outside, before getting into their respective cars, Nick and Daryl “debriefed.”  
Ward expressed a few misgivings about the evening’s events.  
“The FUCK just happened?!”  
“Ward-“  
“I am NOT risking my ass so some chick can do kinky magic in a basement with a goddamn elf. No.”  
“I don’t think that’s what was going on.”  
“Yeah, you know what?” he said, looking at Jakoby with a little suspicion, “you didn’t seem phased by any of that shit.”  
“Orcs learn our magic history. That’s not my fault.”  
“But why does this shit happen to us so damn always? I mean you already got killed once over some magic bullshit, are you gonna get me killed too?”  
“I saved your life, if you recall. Anyway, I would think you’d be interested in talking with her. Human brights are extremely rare, and she actually seems to know what she’s doing.”  
Ward paused, which surprised Nick.  
“Yeah, man. Maybe.”  
Nick made it home, climbing the stairs to his apartment. He wondered if he could make a convincing excuse to see you again before next Friday.   
As he got to the top of the stairs he looked across the parking lot, full of cars. He wondered if you’d worked on any of these.   
He saw an orc lift up a car, and a small orc child dash under it to retrieve a ball. The adult orc slowly lowered the car, so as not to leave any damage or evidence.  
Suddenly, Nick realized exactly what you and Kandomere had been working on. He wanted to punch the elf in his smug face.


	3. Chapter 3

_Nick wrapped his arms loosely around your waist. Finally. His expressive yellow eyes were full of emotion: hope, longing. You reached up to caress his face. When you made contact with his skin, he shut his eyes and inhaled sharply. His ears gave a faint twitch that encouraged you to go on. You lightly traced the shape of his right ear and his eyes opened again._

_Looking directly in your eyes, he smiled and said your name. It was the most beautiful sound you’d ever heard. You couldn’t wait any more, not now that you knew how he felt. You leaned in and kissed him. His kiss was tender and restrained, but deep. You felt yourself getting aroused, and he seemed to notice, flaring his nostrils, holding you more tightly and letting out a quiet noise like a growl…or a purr?_

_“I never dreamed you’d want to be with an ugly orc like me.”_

_”Ugly?! Nick, shut up,” you told him, holding his lovely face in both your hands. “You’re breathtaking.”_

_“YN, I need you, now. I can’t wait.” His hand travelled up from your waist, under your shirt to caress bare skin. You gasped as he moved. You looked forward to him noticing that you weren’t wearing a bra._

_“Oh Nick, yes,” You urged. He pulled away for a moment to look at you before continuing, his eyes full of desire as he told you:_

_”GOOD morning Los Angeles! It’s going to be sunny and clear all day today so get out there and make it a good one or at least a weird one_!”

God DAMN it. The alarm clock… You hit your snooze with some force and lay back down.

God damn it. It couldn’t even happen in a dream, apparently. And obviously was no way this would happen in real life, you reminded yourself. Would he even want to date a human? Probably not. Would she date an employee? It seemed unethical. Could he look past her status as a Bright? No way. Not going to happen. Now that he knew what she was, he’d be scared of her like everyone else.

Still, that dream - and the thoughts it stirred - lingered with you. You reached into your bedside table for your vibrator.

You imagined Nick’s deep eyes, his powerful frame. His breath on you. His voice… his touch… oh god. Imagining his touch brought you right to the edge. Your climax came quickly with Nick on your mind.

You’d need more batteries before the next few weeks were over at this rate…

***

A few hours later, Nick and Daryl were in their patrol car. As usual, Nick was driving. By accident- or maybe subconsciously- they were driving by your garage for the second time that morning.

“Man, did you leave your purse there or something? I swear this is the fifth time I’ve seen this damn garage today,” asked Ward.

“I don’t carry a purse, Ward,” Nick said, turning the car around. “When have you ever seen me with a purse?”

“Oh my god, just drive. It’s an expression.”

“Wait: because women and females usually carry purses - and I am male - You’re implying that I am acting like a female, and that females are worthy of mockery?”

“You really just take all the fun out of everything, don’t you?”

“I don’t think that was fun, Ward. I think that was sexist.”

“Nick. Man. Shut up.” 

“I think mutual respect is fun.” He was thinking about your conversation with Ward the first time you met, and how you’d bristled at Ward assuming you weren’t the owner of the garage. He’d checked out everything the library had on feminism after that. He particularly enjoyed Betty Friedan and Audre Lorde.

“Yeah, how’s that working out? You been getting any ‘respect’ from lady orcs lately?”

”Look,” Nick said, ignoring his partner. “I wanted to drive by because I had a thought about what the Federal agent might have been doing there… there was just something odd about that, you know? But it’ll keep. we can go somewhere else.”

“No shit it was odd. That place gives me the creeps. It’s protected by all that sparkle-magic… What are a couple of LAPD officers going to do that all that sparkle-fucking-magic can’t, Nick? AND there’s a goddamn wand in there, which I do NOT want to fuck with again anytime soon.”

“Ward, I know you aren’t going to like this, but… we may have to interfere down there at some point. You might, actually. If they call forth some forces that they can’t control, we’re the only ones in between them and the world, and you’re the only one of us that might be useful with a wand. If that time comes, you’d better be ready to use your gifts.” Nick was never this forceful with his partner.

“Gifts,” Ward repeated sarcastically. “Well you’re right about one thing. I don’t fucking like it.”

***

In his office, Kandomere was starting to fade. He’d watched the video of last Friday’s spells at least a half-dozen times. You had come a long way in the three years since he’d met you in custody at MTF holding facility for your role in a series of magic-assisted bank robberies, after one went horribly wrong and ended in the death of a hostage. At that point, your magic was raw force: untrained but intuitive.

Despite the violence in your record, he wanted to work with you: you had some of the most powerful natural abilities he’d seen in any race. It was that way in Brights who had a family history. But at that time you were pure rage, angry at the world for reacting to you in fear and ungrounded suspicion. Kandomere took a different tack: instead of restricting your ability to use magic, giving you full access to it.

By learning a few spells in Ovusi, Bodzhokhan, English, and even a centaur spell or two, you’d been quickly able to harness those abilities. The more you could control her magic, the more you could understand and control the magical realms, and yourself. It was like watching you mature before his eyes, almost overnight, away from the negative influences of her adolescence spent on the street.

Eventually, he convinced his supervisors to give you a rare second chance to rejoin society as a productive, free woman and even keep your wand. He’d taken some uncharacteristic risks or that one. His superiors didn’t generally approve of wands in private ownership, even if they were the only family heirloom you had. He’d earned your trust by somehow getting your wand back to you. And so far, you were earning his.

Working alongside you last Friday, however, made him realize just how strong you’d become. No one he knew - not even elves, despite what he’d told you - could maintain an open portal as long as you could, allowing him to methodically search 5 different dimensions for Inferni hubs. It was critical intel that he couldn’t get any other way. But he knew that it cost you, more than you would admit. He knew you were exhausted to the point of injury by the end of each session, and that you only agreed to help out of some sense of - was it obligation or gratitude? A lesser Bright would have passed out after a half hour. You could still walk after two, and with a few minutes’ rest, you could practice magic again the same day.

You were a machine, a warrior, and a model citizen. As he saw it, a Pygmalion of his own creation. But because of the circumstances of their meeting, you’d never be able to return his feelings.

He could live with that.

But now, he could tell you were developing feelings for someone else. It was time to get ready for this week’s appointment. Friday would be here before he knew it.

*****

The second Friday shift went pretty similarly to the first, though it seemed to take you a bit longer to recover. The officers arrived separately again and Nick, once again, was almost an hour early. You asked him about the orc music he was listening to and he’d gotten animated describing and translating some of his favorite songs. He promised to make her a playlist.

On the third week, Ward and Jakoby rode together, arriving just minutes before their shift, and split up once inside so that one was waiting by the overhead door and the other by the freight elevator. Jakoby was standing by the freight elevator when he heard you and Kandomere exit the basement work room. The inner gate dropped with a crash and the platform begin to rise. As they arrived on the ground floor, Kandomere was talking on his phone while you leaned in a corner, propped up at an angle. You didn’t think you could move.

“Jesus, is she all right?!” Nick asked, alarmed, answered only by the elf placing a finger to his lips and glowering. He approached you and spoke:

“May I?” You didn’t know what he meant but knew that he wanted to help. You managed to nod yes. In an instant you felt a strong arm behind your shoulders, another behind your knees, and he was lifting you off the ground. You wrapped your arms around his neck, wishing you were a bit more lucid to enjoy this.

“Nick… Thank…”

“Shh, YN.” He seemed so concerned. He brought you to your office couch and laid you down. The last thing you remember before falling asleep was his warm hand brushing stray hair from your face.

Outside the office Kandomere’s voice grew louder and louder until he hung up and yelled: “Shit!” He made excuses and left as quickly as he could, angry at his colleagues for being so damn useless without him in the office.

***

You woke feeling embarrassed - you’d fallen asleep here? - and felt some kind of cloth draped over your torso. You sat up and noticed that the blanket was Nick’s uniform shirt. He sat, eyes on you with some concern, in a rusty chair at the foot of the couch, wearing a white tee shirt that hugged his muscles attractively.

”Welcome back,” he said, smiling gently. “I hope you don’t mind my shirt- you were shivering and it was all I could find.”

You were touched: he’d literally offered the shirt off his back.

“Hey Nick- geeze. you didn’t have to do that. Thank you,” you said, rising to your feet and handing him his shirt. He stood to take it, and for a moment you were standing so close you could feel coolness as he sniffed the air. His sensitive nose sought any sign that something might be wrong. He was relieved: you didn’t seem to be in pain, your strength had returned, and he didn’t sense any fear. Not even fear of him, he was glad to notice, standing so close to him.

“How long was I asleep?” He checked his watch.

“An hour and thirty-eight minutes. YN, I don’t know what kind of magic you’re doing, and you don’t have to tell us. This may not be my place, but if you keep going at this rate, you could really hurt yourself. I think he may be pushing you too much. Can you ask him to stop, or slow down? Take a week off?”

He was being kind, but you weren’t used to other people so worried about you - as a bright they were usually either trying to contain or co-opt your power - and you didn’t know what to say. You looked down. He lowered his head to meet your eyes. He was insistent.

“You hired us for your security, remember?”

“Look, Nick, I know you’re trying to help, but this whole thing… it’s just really complicated.” You searched his eyes for understanding. For a moment, you could swear he was looking at you with the same desire you felt. Feeling bold, you flashed him a flirty smile and a wink.

He responded with a surprised smile, a few blinks and a twitch of his ears. From the doorway Officer Ward spoke, oblivious to the interaction.

“Okay ma’am, then how about you un-complicate it for us? We’re here to protect you, but we don’t even know what from.” They already knew that you were a Bright who owned your own wand. That was the bombshell as far as you were concerned, and it didn’t seem to affect them in the least.

Looking back and forth between the two of them, you wondered what it would really hurt to tell them the rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Different dimensions weren’t what you expected. Here in this dimension, we have gravity and colors and sentient beings that propel themselves forward by pressing their limbs to the ground below. Other dimensions were always a surprise. One had air that felt like oil when you breathed it. Another had a complete lack of light. Flying was more common than not, which you quite liked. Some dimensions were right in front of us all the time, you learned, overlaid onto this one like gel filters on theater spotlights. Most dimensions had other living beings, but they didn’t usually look or move at all like people or animals do here.

Kandomere knew more about them than you did. He directed you to different ones - usually, the ones that overlaid this one - and knew how to access them with a word and a specific flourish of your wand. For someone who wasn’t a Bright, he must know a lot of them.

The first night’s work had been a mistake, however. It was a dimension in which it was nearly impossible to move or navigate. The bulk of time had been spent trying to move your hand enough to close the door you opened. You would have laughed at Kandomere’s face cursing in Ovusi if you hadn’t also been scared you couldn’t bring the two of you back.

The second night was a bit better. Magic pulsed like a drumbeat all around you, one that drew you in like a magnet. You felt somewhat at peace here, easily able to navigate you both around until you found a large Inferni hub in Seattle.

Last week however - last week was a doozy. Once inside, you loomed larger than the world, able to see different kinds of magic light up streaks like bioluminescent currents. You felt like a cloud: particles loosely held together, flowing and changing shape. It was exhilarating, but it took great effort to maintain. If you’d let go while inside this dimension, you feared you might permanently lose your form. In fact, the longer you spent there, the more tempting it was to give into the dimension’s pull, and dissolve forever.

Most importantly to Kandomere, this was the one he was looking for: the plane on which Inferni (and all magic users) could be spotted at a glance.

If he could find them - stop them - eliminate them, he’d no longer be accused of being a traitor to his kind. He’d be able to prevent the rise of the Dark Lord, once and for all. He’d be a hero, thanks to you. You’d helped him find five or six on one night, even though half the time had been spent acclimating. Next time it could be double.

But you- when you left and slumped onto the floor, he wondered if you’d be willing to try again, ever. He managed to prop you up in the freight elevator just in time to get a call from Montehugh that he was needed at the office ASAP. He hated leaving but the police would wait with you until you were well. 

What he hated more, however, was understanding that he would have to make a choice: risk your life and shatter your trust permanently or lose all progress toward stopping the rise of evil.

***

You looked back and forth between Ward and Jakoby. 

“Do you guys really want to know what we’re doing?” you asked.

“If it’s safe to tell us,” answered Jakoby. You were grateful for his steadiness.

“It is. I mean, you know that I’m a Bright and haven’t flipped out or tried to steal my wand, so that’s a pretty good sign, but that’s probably the most sensitive part.”

“Daryl’s a Bright, too!” offered Jakoby. “He only found out by accident and he’s never been trained. But maybe you can tell him about it, about how it works!”

“Thanks a lot, man. And don’t worry I’ll keep that secret you told me the other day…” Daryl smirked.

“You’re right to not want to share that widely, Officer Ward. You want to know how it works? I’ll tell you. Everyone you know will either avoid you out of fear or try to get you to do things for them. The second someone knows, the second they stop seeing you as a person and start thinking of you as a thing to control or manipulate… or hurt. You’re the first people I have EVER met who haven’t completely lost their shit, and now I get why. Thank you, by the way, for being normal.”

A silence hung in the room for several seconds. Nick felt his heart break a little at your words: you must be so lonely. He related to your description of being distrusted or used by everyone around you. He hated that this was your experience. Finally, the silence was broken by Daryl.

“Man,” he said quietly. “That’s seriously fucked up.”

“You don’t know the half of it.”

***  
Your parents were relatively open Brights, and your childhood was a happy one for the most part, until they both passed away in a violent anti-magic attack when you were sixteen. Instead of entering into foster care, you’d run away to live on the streets. You ran with tough crowds and developed a tough attitude, out of necessity. That was when you learned that magic could be particularly handy for thieves.

You didn’t mind robbing banks. It didn’t feel like you were doing anything to hurt anyone.

You DID mind the way your “friends” looked at you after you used your wand. You hated for people to look at you with fear. You also hated those who got close to you just to use your magic for their own gains. After spending months pledging his devotion, you’d awoken one morning to find yourself covered in dust that had been your first boyfriend: after he’d tried to steal the wand. You didn’t trust anyone, and that seemed to work just fine for a few years.

At the age of 23, you embarked out on your own, and quickly made it to the top of the FBI’s most wanted list for your special robbery method that combined immobilization spells and a forgetfulness spell to great effect.

Only a year after this point did you get careless. One witness faked falling under the effects of your forgetfulness spell and you were identified by law enforcement. It was Kandomere who finally arrested you, saving you from FBI custody by having you transferred to a relatively comfortable MTF facility.

You were offered job training in any field you liked, and you selected auto repair at random, then found that you really enjoyed it.

Kandomere came to visit you at least once a week for the entire two years you were there, and when he came to see you, you just… talked. He didn’t pump you for information or magic secrets. He told you he wanted to see you lead a successful life, and you believed him.

One day, however, a group of elves in white coats came to visit you with a hypodermic needle, and you woke up in a cold lab with your arms and legs strapped down, tubes and noisy machines hooked up to you. The thing you were most grateful for during this time was the heavy level of sedation you were under. You didn’t remember much, just flashes: sharp pain, people laughing, magic you couldn’t control, and the sound of screaming.

You realized later the screaming was yours.

Then, you remembered: Kandomere. He had unhooked your tubes and you slowly gained consciousness as he yelled at the scientists who’d been keeping you here against your will. He’d just found out after looking for you for weeks. After that, he tried to push through your release from MTF custody altogether, walking you through some misdirection and protection charms to stay safe. You asked him for your wand, but he couldn’t promise it.

On the day you were released and given the keys to a new apartment, he gave you a book as a gift.

“I think you’ll find it… illuminating,” he told you. When you opened it you found it hollow, with your wand hidden inside.

That was more than five years ago, but you still felt a debt to Kandomere and helped him out whenever you could. He was doing what everyone did - taking advantage of your magic for his own ends - but at least he was honest about it, and had gone to bat for you.

That was why when he came to you with a crazy plan - a plan to jump into alternate dimensions in order to find Inferni covens and destroy their hope of raising the Dark Lord - you’d agreed readily. The only thing you’d asked for was additional security while the garage’s protection was lifted, so that she could concentrate on magic and not worry about her shop on Fridays when the streets by her garage were full of drunk gang members.

***  
Jakoby and Ward stared as you told your story. They looked at each other and back to you.

“I’m glad you’re okay now,” said Nick softly. He wanted to apologize but he didn’t know what for.

“I’m going to say it,” Daryl said, breaking the tense mood. “I know you feel like you owe something to Old Creepy Eyes, but I think he’s using your gratitude against you. He cannot hold you hostage every time he wants a promotion at work. You need to lead your own life.”

“My partner’s right. The agent is putting you at risk and he knows it. If you want to tell him you’re out… We will back you up. Right, Ward?”

Ward thought about what his own life would look like if his status as a Bright were made public.

“Hell. Yes. We will back you up.”

  
You ran up to them and threw your arms around both of them.

”Holy shit, you guys - Thank you. I’m going to tell Kandomere I’m taking next week off, then I’ll figure out what else to tell him.”

Their support made you feel giddy and empowered. You felt like singing karaoke or doing a cartwheel - except that you were terrible at both of those. As you drove home that night after replacing the protection charm, you felt hope and possibility stretching out before you. You felt free.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, WARNING: there is smut in this chapter. 18+ ONLY. NSFW.
> 
> You have been warned... here there be smut.

* * *

Nick couldn’t stop thinking about you since last week. Carrying you in his arms, standing close to you, your sly little wink and smile: could it be possible that you felt the same way about him? He tried to push back the thought.  
When you texted to invite him and Ward to a home-cooked lunch, he felt a thrill like a bolt of electricity and said your name out loud, which caused a few confused looks in the bookstore as he closed his copy of Audre Lorde’s “Sister Outsider.”

Ward declined the lunch invitation - Sophia had a soccer game - but Nick didn’t mind going alone.

He stopped to buy a gift on the way at a shop he knew. The owner hated orcs, put up ugly racist posters outside the shop, but he knew exactly what he wanted to bring and this was the place. Nick pretended not to notice him glower as he selected his purchase, pretended not to hear him mumbling “fucking pig nose.”

It was nothing new. Nick smiled at him as he left. Who knows? A little kindness might change someone’s mind. In any case, headed to see you, not much could trouble him today.

When he arrived at the garage, you opened the door with a beaming grin. He looked great in his casual clothes: a gray blazer over a tight, muscle-hugging tee shirt and jeans.

”I’m sorry your partner couldn’t join us,” you told him, lying.

”Yeah, um, is it okay that it’s just me?” He paused, his voice a little nervous.

”What do mean JUST you, Nick? Don’t give me that,” you teased, heading to grab your keys.

“You’re Nick Fucking Jakoby, first orc in the country on a police force. You’re hot shit.” You winked at him again, spurring another nervous flutter of his ears, which made you blush.

“I’m the red pickup truck over here,”

***

”So, I hope you don’t mind leaving your car. My place is impossible to find the first time. And I mean, it’s _literally_ _impossible_. It’s hidden from any visitors by a misdirection charm. Once I show someone how to get there once and invite them in, they can always find it unless I revoke their permission. It’s a pretty handy charm when you’re kind of in hiding.”

Nick considered this and marveled again at your resilience after all you’d been through. How did you keep your kindness and good humor? He snuck a few glances at you as you drove. He tried to stop himself from staring, but watching you - doing anything - was intoxicating.

”Wait,” he asked suddenly, “if no one can find your house, how do you get your mail?”

You laughed. All of the things you’d shared and THAT was his question? “I have a PO box downtown.” Your laugh always made him smile: it was not the mocking laughter he was used to from humans. It was kind and joyful. It sounded like music.

  
***  
Your house was tucked away from the city, fairly isolated even without the magic. It was modest-sized, but the backyard was sprawling and enormous, backing up to acres of woods, with no neighbors in shouting range.

You’d fixed a light lunch of hummus, vegetables, cheese, and pita bread and brought it out to eat outdoors. You had watched the lunches he brought and tried to fix a meal according to his “health nut” tastes. Your conversation ranged from childhood career dreams to music and movie preferences. Everything you found out about him just made him more and more charming.

At one point, he mentioned a favorite song that you’d never heard of. When you told him you’d like to hear it, he sprang to his feet and SANG to you in orcish, complete with exaggerated arm movements. The whole time you watched him with a smile and that wonderful kind laugh. How could this funny, decent, earnest man possibly be real? You couldn’t remember the last time you’d had such a good time with someone.

After lunch was over, you went to fix some cocktails - it was the weekend - while Nick stayed out. He stood and breathed in deeply: he didn’t think he’d ever smelled air so pure. He stretched out his arms to his sides and shut his eyes, fully enjoying the freedom he felt in this space. You watched him, a little sad at the idea that there were very few places where he could feel this free, and glad to see something like pure joy on his face. He smelled you as you approached him and opened his eyes. “This is a lovely place you’ve got here, YN.”

”Glad you think so.”

“I almost forgot! I brought you something.” He dashed inside to bring you the small bag.

”I understand it’s a human custom to bring a gift when you visit someone’s home. I hope you like it. I thought of you right away when I first saw it the other week.” Oh shit OH SHIT, he thought, he’d said too much. “I mean, I thought you might… like it.” He smiled nervously as you opened it.

Inside was a gold brooch in the shape of a skeleton key, with a series of bright aqua green gemstones set into it.

”Nick…”

”The green reminded me of your wand- such a unique color. And the key reminded me of our interview when I told that knock knock joke so you wouldn’t kick us out.”

”Nick this is lovely, but it’s too much!”

  
“It really wasn’t too expensive. It was in a vintage shop- I just thought it was perfect for you” he looked down, his pride turning to shyness, and the last thing you wanted was for him to feel foolish. You put the brooch on.

  
”Thank you, Nick. It’s absolutely gorgeous… just like you.” You leaned close and kissed his cheek, then pulled back slightly to make eye contact. You hoped he would look there and guess the question you still couldn’t quite dare ask.

He stared back. Had you just called him gorgeous? Surely he had misheard… but maybe? Maybe this wasn’t all in his head.  
Flaring his nostrils, he inhaled your scent: attraction, nerves and even arousal were impossible to deny.

”YN…” he said, gently cupping your face and pulling you in for a deep, passionate kiss. You kissed back hungrily and he let out a low rumble.

Kissing like this wasn’t part of orc mating habits, but he thought he must be doing okay, as you placed your hands around his muscular neck and started to lightly caress his head. Encouraged, he moved one of his hands to the small of your back and pulled you close to him, your bodies now pressed together.

”Oh my god, Nick!” He stopped and pulled back far enough to look at you.

“What?! Am I hurting you?” He looked terrified.

”No! Not at all- just the opposite. Oh, Nick, you sweet sweet soul,” you gently smiled as you reached up and stroked one of his ears, a gesture that caused a shiver of desire to run through him.

“I’ve never kissed anyone before like this. Orcs don’t really - because of the teeth - so I didn’t know why you… said my name like that.”

“Oh, no- I just… really liked what you were doing, pressing me to you like that. In fact,” you leaned up to kiss him again, “I’d like to pick up where we left off.” His arms circled you again as he happily obliged.

***  
Kandomere had been disappointed when you’d cancelled this Friday’s session, but after seeing you last week he understood. The dimension you’d opened for him that night was one that sort of overlaid this one, and keeping it accessible for that long had meant running spells for both dimensions simultaneously. Working that way took a lot out of you, but it had helped him identify 6 inferni covens in one night. Years of MTF work hadn’t yielded the same. Two more nights working at that level and he’d have enough to cripple - even eliminate- the whole Inferni movement.

Murderous thugs dressed up in the trappings of magic, as if their cause was just: they made him sick. Worse than that, to him, was that they were traitors. Elves who worked against other elves. He couldn’t wait to have them all in custody. He could catch them All and be a hero, but the rest of the MTF couldn’t find out about his methods.

He’d hated to leave early last week, with you in that weakened state. But he really couldn’t risk being found there. Besides he knew you’d be fine with time. The orc Officer, as well, would happily care for you. He admitted to himself, bitterly, that he knew you’d be happy to let him.

The elf had spotted the mutual attraction between the two of you right away, but knew you both well enough to wonder if you’d ever act on it.

Kandomere rewound the video to watch it one last time. Was that-? Damn it. It was. Small sparks of energy lingered around the portal even after it was closed. This could allow Inferni to track them and jeopardize this whole process. Damn it…

He grabbed his keys and headed to your house. Like it or not, you’d have to take care of this tonight.

  
***  
The two of you had moved inside, still in each other’s arms, kissing hungrily. Nick’s blazer was now draped on your couch. His body was as solid and muscular as you’d imagined, and you loved being held by him. You ran your hands up under his shirt, exploring his skin. Nick marveled at your soft skin and how you reacted to his touch.

When his instincts took over and he began rubbing his filed tusks on the skin between your neck and shoulder, marking you with his scent, you leaned into him, yielding completely to his affections. it took every bit of restraint he could muster to not break the skin and leave a permanent mark that you were his.

You never moved this fast, ever, but every time you caught each other’s eyes, a rush of desire flooded through you. Getting to know him over these past weeks had been the biggest surprise, and you felt desire, yes, but also affection, protectiveness, admiration… maybe love. You tugged at his shirt and he pulled it off and tossed it on the ground.

You ran your hands over his solid, muscular  chest… you wanted him now, on top of you, inside you.

“Nick, should we move to the bedroom?” You asked, breathlessly, as you worked the buttons on your own shirt. He paused and looked in your eyes.

”Are you sure?”

”Oh my god, yes. Please.”

“YN, I’ve never… been with a human woman before.” He paused to make sure you understood. “I don’t want to hurt you.” Orc lovemaking was typically a bit rougher than human customs, he knew. “What if I get carried away?”

“Honey, I hope you do.”

“I’m serious.”

“Okay. Look, this… is new to me, too. I’ve never been with… someone like you.”

“You mean a cop?” He teased. It made you laugh, like he’d hoped.

“That, too. I think we’ll just… figure it out as we go?” As you spoke you removed your shirt and reached back to unhook your bra, letting it drop to the floor. He stared at you, aching to cup the soft skin of your breasts, to taste your nipples, to smell the scent of your arousal up close.

“But if you’re that worried about it, I’ll just have to be on top.”

You reached for his hand, leading him to your bedroom.  
You made it to your bed and removed the rest of your clothing, lying naked before him. He stood a moment and drank in the sight of you. He wanted to touch, kiss, caress every inch of your naked body.  You looked him in the eyes as you parted your legs slightly and the sight and scent drove him wild.

He stood and removed the rest of his own clothes. He watched your eyes go wide as he removed his boxers. He knew orcs were generally… larger… than humans, but he couldn’t tell if your expression was surprise, desire, or both.

“We can take this as slowly as you need, or want,” he reassured you. “Nothing happens tonight unless you want it.”

“Come here!” You reached up to bring him down to you and used the momentum to roll him over until you were, as promised, on top.

“Nick, you’re incredible, do you know that? So strong and so kind, so very gentle- do you know how attractive that is?” You didn’t let him answer, but kissed him again, exploring his entire body with your hands.

“What do you want me to do to you, sexy?” You asked playfully, nibbling on one of his ears. He gasped as you did so, unable to really respond. “Hmm, no ideas? I guess I’ll have to just get creative.” You started to scoot down the bed, preparing to go down on him, and when he realized what you were doing, he stopped you. With a fluid movement, he flipped you over so that you were lying in your back, arms held out at your sides.

“Ladies first.”

“Whatever you say, Officer,” you purred. He kissed your neck and moved down to your breasts, cupping one in his hand while taking the other in his mouth, gently sucking at your nipple. A light graze o his sharp teeth on your skin drove you crazy. He continued downward, kissing your belly as he positioned himself between your legs. With a hand on each leg, he gently opened you up. Your scent was intoxicating. He carefully opened your eager folds and began to lick at your eager clit. It was almost too much to bear. You moaned loudly as warmth began to tingle and radiate. Damn, he was good at this. It wouldn’t take you long at all to cum this way. Gently as he worked on you, fully enjoying the taste of your pussy, he inserted two thick fingers into your soaking entrance.

“Oh god- Nick! Fuck, that feels so good!”

Your pleasure built and built as he worked on you, and soon you spilled over, shouting his name as you came so hard your hips bucked into him over and over and your entire body trembled. Nick made sure your climax had completely passed before he slowly removed his fingers and raised his head to look in your eyes.

“My GOD I don’t know when I’ve come that hard in my life.” You said breathlessly. A lopsided, shy smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he moved to lie next to you. You could see his throbbing erection as he did so. You would need a minute.

He looked in your eyes with adoration and you couldn’t believe how wonderful this was. You spent a few moments just enjoying the glow before making your move.

“Now then, Officer- I believe we have some unfinished business..” You flipped him on his back again, this time straddling him and holding HIS arms out to the side. He moved in pretend protest and smiled at you, a mischievous and lusty look on his face. You looked down at him: his dick was enormous. You ached for him, but you’d never been with anyone near his size… You thought of how gentle he was all the time and you knew he’d never hurt you. You thought of how decent he was, always, and how committed to doing the right thing. You wanted to make sure he had a night he deserved. You reached down to stroke him, rubbing the head of his cock up and down against the wet, swollen lips of your cunt. Your desire built until you couldn’t wait another moment. You lined him up and slowly, carefully lowered yourself onto him. Pain and pleasure mixed and overwhelmed you as he filled you, letting out a gasp as you took him all the way in. You waited a moment to adjust and the pain vanished.

“YN are you okay?”

“Oh god yes,” you answered, slowly beginning to ride him as he watched you. He reached a hand up to stroke your clit as you moved. It felt amazing to move on top of him like this. Pleasure started to radiate through your entire body. Soon you could feel another orgasm building.

“I want you to come for me, YN!”

“Oh yes. Oh god! I love how you fuck me, Nick!” You moaned as your second orgasm built and built. He loved watching your small body move on top of him, watching the pleasure overtake you.

Finally your climax exploded and your walls struggled to clench around his thick cock. That was as much as he could take and he cried out something in Orcish as he gripped the bed tightly and his orgasm followed close behind.

You bent forward, kissing his chest, and he reached up to hold you in his arms. You wanted to stay in his strong arms forever. After a few minutes, you carefully moved off of him.

You both lay still for several minutes before speaking. At last, you spoke first:

“Holy shit, Nick. That was… I mean… holy SHIT!”

He lifted up your arm and began to cover it with light kisses. “My god, YN. You’re amazing. Beautiful. That was...” he seemed lost for words and you smiled.

“What was that you said at the end? In Orcish?”

“Oh, it was nothing.”

“Well, it was really hot. You can speak in Orcish any time you like.”

Nick stretched out on his back and you lay your head on his chest, draping an arm across him. He kissed the top of your head as you settled into his embrace. As you were about to drift off, you heard him speak softly, barely above a whisper.

“It means I love you.”


	6. Chapter 6

Nick woke several minutes before you and enjoyed watching you sleep. You’d rolled onto your side at some point and asked him to be the “big spoon.” He had no idea what you meant, but you seemed happy when he curled his large frame around your smaller one, holding you protectively. Sometimes with human idioms, it was best to just read the moment and not ask for a literal explanation. This seemed to be one of those times.

He hoped he hadn’t scared you by what he said, if you had even heard it. He didn’t know how long was typical for humans to wait before saying, “I love you,” but he knew how he felt and didn’t want to wait.

He watched you and marveled that you clearly felt so safe with him. He was so used to being feared, he almost didn’t believe your ease with him. He caressed your arm lightly, noticing a pair of surgical scars that stretched from your shoulder to your elbow. What had you lived through in that lab? You had more reasons than most to distrust people, but you’d let him get close without hesitation.

“Mmm?” you mumbled, starting to stir.

“What was that, love?”

You turned to face him.

“Oh hi, there. I dreamed you left. I’m glad you’re still here. I’m glad… for everything that happened.”

Nick pressed his forehead to yours, silent for a few seconds. It was an intimate, gentle gesture.

”Sorry if I woke you,” he said.

“Well it is still daytime. We probably should get up and around… or at least get ready for round two,” you told him with a wink. He liked the sound of that and pulled you close into a deep kiss. You reached up to lightly stroke the tip of his ear, a spot you’d discovered was an erogenous zone. All of a sudden, a noise from outside interrupted you-

_BANG BANG BANG!_

“What the hell?!” You yelled, springing out of bed and looking for a shirt. You moved to the window and saw a familiar figure at your front door.

“Jesus fucking Christ, that pushy ass elf- it’s Kandomere.”

“Why is he here?” Nick asked, also wondering how he knew the directions here. How often did he visit?

“Oh who knows. He probably just thought of a few more creative ways to ruin my life.” You hurriedly dressed and attempted to smooth your hair, but it was a lost cause. “Do you want to just stay in here? I’ll try to get rid of him. Then we can get back to… what we were doing.”

“Are you sure you don’t need any help? I, um... think my clothes are still out there.” He started to get up but you stopped him.

“Oh no, sir- Please. Give me just a minute to get rid of him and I will rejoin you.”  
You leaned in and kissed him where he lay, still (thank the gods) naked in your bed, and ran to the door.

**_BANG BANG BANG!_ **

“I know you’re here, YN. Open up and- “ You flung open the door, interrupting his sentence.

“Nice hair,” he smirked.

“I just woke up. What do you want?”

“It’s 4:15 in the afternoon.”

“Not my question.”

“May I just come in?” He sounded exasperated but you had no sympathy at this particular moment. Wordlessly you gestured him in.

“Listen, we have to talk. Someone or something in that last dimension knows where we are and what we’re doing. They may have already tracked us. We’ve got to go back and shut that portal permanently, and we have to do it now. Yesterday.”

“Jesus, Kandomere- isn’t this exactly what you promised would NOT happen? Remember, you said if we were careful no one would be able to trace it?” Although your tone was annoyed, what he’d said had shaken you. If beings from that dimension could find the portal and cross over, you had no idea how much death and destruction they would bring.

Kandomere said nothing, but frowned at the trail of garments on the floor leading to the bedroom.

“Is someone else here?”

“It’s really none of your business.”

“Is it the Orc?”

He always had a way of surprising you by knowing more than you thought. You said nothing. Kandomere started to laugh.

”Of course it fucking is. Tell him to come out here and join us. You’re his boss, right?” Kandomere knew he was needling you.

”You really are an asshole, you know that? Couldn’t you just call me on the phone about this?”

“You know it’s a condition of your release that I can stop by at any time.”

”I thought this little mission was off the books? Besides, if this happened a week ago, what’s the damn hurry?”

“YN,” he said in a voice dripping with hostility. “Do you understand what might happen if the Inferni find that portal? I’m telling you we need to go. NOW.” He stood over you by a few inches, and added in a quiet voice, “Or I promise I’ll have that orc transferred to an elf community a thousand miles away.”

You stared at him. It wouldn’t matter, you knew, what you said, or if there was anything you could even do about the portal. He was angry and wouldn’t listen, even though you were the Bright. No, that’s not what this was about.

You always knew how he felt about you, but he terrified you, and reminded you of the elvish men who’d kept you prisoner in that lab. You could never be with him that way. You thought he’d accepted that years ago, but his overreaction now told you his jealousy was fresh and his ego bruised. He might be just talk, but you couldn’t discount the possibility that he might lash out in some way against you.

Or against Nick.

Also, it occurred to you that he had sole discretion over your ability to live freely.

“Fine,” You said quietly through gritted teeth.

“Give me ten minutes.”

You turned to go shower and get ready, but you ran smack into Nick’s shirtless chest. He’d sensed something was off and had gotten partially dressed to help, if he could. He apologized (for standing still, for Pete’s sake) and the contrast between the two men could not have been more clear.

You told him what Kandomere had told you about forces tracking magic from the portal, but you tried to phrase it so he wouldn’t worry. The more casual you tried to act, the more he could tell how serious this was. You left the room. Once you were out of earshot he regarded the elf.

“So what’s going on here?” Kandomere said, picking up Nick’s tee shirt and tossing it to him. “Is she just feeling a little rebellious this week? She’s always been so impulsive. ” Nick seethed but struggled to keep a calm demeanor as the elf spoke. He didn’t want the elf to see him lose his temper. “Don’t worry,” Kandomere continued, “I’ll have her back here in no time.”

“I’m coming with you guys,” said Nick in an even, stern tone, “And I’m not letting you out of my sight.”

“She’ll be fine, Officer.” Kandomere responded in a flip tone. “Trust me, I’ve known her for a long time. She’s powerful and she’s not afraid of anything.”

“I understand that you two have history, but you know what? You don’t know her at all,” Nick told Kandomere. “You act like you’re some kind of protector or even a friend, like you’re keeping her safe from people who want to hurt her, but at the end of the day, you’re just using her, too. And you’ve put her directly in harm’s way to, what? Further your own career? You’re just... you’re a coward.”

Kandomere was speechless, fuming. Nick looked back at him without breaking eye contact.

The two of them stood tensely until you returned.

“Um hey… guys.” You were unsure exactly what you’d walked in on. “Are you ready? Nick’s car is back at the garage so we need to bring him with us.”

”I’m coming in, too,” Nick said, turning around to face you, his tone soft but determined. “You’re spending an hour down there, tops, and I’m going to be as close as possible the whole time.” He turned to Kandomere, his expression hardening. “And this is the last time she will be helping you ‘off the books.’”

His protectiveness was so moving you didn’t know whether to cry or kiss him, but since you were currently scared shitless, you just reached for his hand and squeezed it, hard.  
On the way there, you rode in the backseat with Nick while Kandomere drove.

Nick had been silent, wondering if there was any truth to Kandomere’s crude insinuation. Did you really care about him? Were you just experimenting? He remembered that you hadn’t returned his declaration of love.  
As if you could read his mind, you reached out for his hand.

“Nick… I’m glad you’re coming. The last time we went into this dimension it felt… like I was losing myself. Separating into pieces. I can’t even describe it. It was awful, but seductive. Like I wanted to give into the abyss. And the kinds of creatures that live there… Shit. I’m freaking terrified right now.”

As you spoke, Jakoby saw you rub something on your shirt. He was touched when he recognized the brooch he’d given you. It didn’t go with your outfit at all, but it seemed to bring you some comfort. Without saying a word, he lifted your hand to his mouth and kissed it tenderly.

He didn’t know what to say about the magical alternate dimension. He wanted to be reassuring but honest. “I will do whatever I can to help. I promise you. But… I can’t fight magic, YN.”

Just then, you had an idea.

“But your partner can. I have an idea. Ask him to meet us there?”


	7. Chapter 7

  
The three of you walked into the garage and they waited for you to open the door. To Nick, the whole atmosphere inside felt… off.

“We’re not alone,” he said.

“Elves. Inferni. Three of them, I think,” said Kandomere. Elves were not gifted with orc’s sensitive ears and noses, but most of them had some level of telepathy.

“How did they get in? The protection charm is still up.”

Voices behind them startled the trio. “The old fashioned way.” Someone turned on the lights and you saw three figures: two elves in long robes - male and a female - and Officer Ward. The female elf, standing to the back, held a magic wand. The elf in the center, the one who had spoken, held an intricately patterned ceremonial knife to the officer’s throat.

“Partner!” Cried Jakoby, his voice catching in his throat. You looked at Nick’s stricken face and it was too much to bear.

“Glad you could join us. Which one of the three of you is the Bright who’s been opening portals?” Said the elf, looking at Kandomere.

“You’ve got a knife to his throat, you dumb piece of shit,” you said. “Let him go and take me instead. He can’t do any magic like that.”

You walked over to the group and unwrapped your wand from a well-worn bandana, careful not to touch it to your skin. You pressed it into Ward’s hand. Ward holding a wand seemed to be all the proof he needed. Ward looked at you like you were crazy.

“As you like,” the lead elf said, shoving Ward to the ground. The elf with the wand trained it on you. Nick ran to help Ward up, but he didn’t look any less worried. You winked at him: nothing would happen to you as long as the protection charm was still up. The head elf spun around and looked at you, then smirked.

“Sinaa, kill that silly protection charm,” said the head elf again.”

“Yes, Karros.”’She flourished her wand and did so, and this time, instead of gentle glitter, bursts of sparks seemed to burn on their way down. You remembered that elves were telepathic, dammit, but you had enough experience to block them out. You had been careless.

“Let’s get this over with.” Said Karros.

***  
Opening, closing, and re-opening the portal over and over had attracted magical attention, and now the Inferni knew about it. Did they know Kandomere was using it to track them? More importantly, who else knew about it and was coming, now that the protection charm was off?

All six took the freight elevator to the bottom and walked into a small work room. On the ceiling, near the corner furthest from the door, there was a hole in the plaster that pulsed with light. Radiating out in all directions were cracks in the wall, most of which pulsed with smaller streaks of the same light. The female elf - Sinaa - held you at wand point in one corner of the room while Karros walked underneath the pulsing-light-crack.

“Open the portal to whatever dimension you entered a week ago. Now.”

“Hey Carlos. You ever hear you catch more flies with honey? Slow your roll.” Ward tried to buy time, waving the wand like he was a practiced magic user. It was obvious he wasn’t. This might be a huge disaster. Sinaa held the wand closer to you and it glowed hot.

“Do it now or she dies.”

Nick saw you exchange a look with Kandomere. The blue-haired elf spoke next, addressing Karros.

“Ward, how do you always forget this spell? It’s …” Kandomere rattled off a few Ovusi spell words, which Ward repeated, holding the wand towards the portal.

The first time, nothing happened. The second time, a carrot fell from thin air and landed at Nick’s feet. Sinaa brought the want within an inch of your neck and prepared to strike.

“The last syllable- make it LOUD!” Kandomere instructed, unable to hide panic in his voice. Ward tried again, and the portal opened, transforming most of one wall into a sort of gateway and blowing the six of them against the opposite walls.

“I hope you are ready to die,” Sinaa told you giddily, eyes glued to a mass of swirling lights in the center of the portal. Those weren’t there the last time. In horror you realized that each point of light was a creature who had tracked the magic they’d used. Each of those dots grew as it swirled because they were heading directly for the portal.

Sinaa was transfixed, staring.

Everything that happened in the next few moments seemed to happen at once.  
You took advantage of Sinaa’s surprise- and her assumption that you were afraid of her wand- and grabbed it from her, spinning around.

“You first, bitch.” You said, pushing her into the void as you did. Without the magic of the wand, floating there would be fatal within minutes. She grabbed at Karros for help as she was sucked into the portal, catching his robe, and he was drawn in as well. Before falling in, he grabbed your wrist, on the same hand that was holding the wand.

Nick grabbed your other arm, holding you tight. Kandomere tried to kick away the larger elf, but the more he moved, the more he was gradually pulled toward the portal himself.  
Behind you, the Inferni elves were fighting to stay in this realm while dozens- hundreds- of lights got larger and larger, approaching the portal. There wasn’t time to separate yourself before the dots - dragons, wraiths, who knows what all - crossed over into this realm.

You looked into Nick’s eyes and saw fierce determination. He would fight for you until the very end, no matter what it cost him. You thought of all the people in your life who had cared about you. It always seemed to turn out badly for them.

He deserved so much better in his life.

“Nick, look at me.” He did, while trying to get a firmer grip on your arm, and you used all the strength you could muster to lean close enough to kiss him.

“I love you, too. And…” You paused, trying to twist the wand arm, held by Karros.  
Nick thought you were still trying to free yourself until you spoke again.

“I’m sorry,” you finished.

With that, you said a few spell words, and your wand - now pointed down to the floor - radiated a concussive pulse that knocked everyone backwards. Nick, Ward, and Kandomere hit concrete walls and you flew backwards into the portal, taking the Inferni with you.

As you flew backwards you pointed the wand once more, shouting in Ovusi and the portal slammed closed from the other side.  
Nick tried to run after you, but be the time he crossed the room, he was touching cold concrete. The cracks in the wall were still there, but there were no glowing streaks. He punched the wall so hard that new cracks formed, but the portal was gone.

You were gone.

The three men were silent.

To save them, to save the planet and stop the Inferni, you had leapt into that dimension without pause.

Nick crumpled to the floor. Ward ran to him and placed his arm over his partner, wordlessly. There was nothing to say.

From the corner Kandomere spoke up: “I… I’m sorry. This… all of it, this was my fault.” His face was pale and Ward thought he might be in shock. Nick wasn’t really in the mood to accept his apologies. He ran to the other side of the room and grabbed the elf by the collar, lifting him off the ground.

“You’re sorry? Sorry?! What the fuck good does that do?!”

“Go ahead and hit me, Orc. I deserve it.” Nick’s anger melted into a look of deep sadness and he dropped the elf back on his feet.

“There’s no point.”

“Wait a minute-“ Ward started.

“I was an ass to you earlier. I’m sorry… It was just jealousy.” Kandomere admitted. “She truly… cared for you.” Nick was numb, but hearing Kandomere use the past tense made him sick to his stomach.

“She… cared…” he repeated, as if in a trance.

“I said WAIT A DAMN MINUTE.” Ward interrupted. “Listen…”

“Ward? What are you-” Nick asked.

“Shut the fuck up and listen. Do you hear that?!”

At first, they didn’t. Then… very quietly… they could make out a sound. It was a double click. Every time it repeated, it seemed to grow louder.

Click click

_Click click_

**CLICK CLICK**

“It’s in the wall…” Kandomere said, running his fingers over the walls to pinpoint the location. The sounds seemed to be coming from all over: ceiling, floor, walls, door. Nick stared at the wall above him and rapped twice, quietly - knock knock - on the spot where one of the cracks on the ceiling showed the faintest glimmer of light. The clicks responded, insistently, now louder and confined to that exact spot.

Knock knock

KNOCK KNOCK

KNOCK _KNOCK_

 _knockKNOCKknock_ knock

_**KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK** _

The sliver of light grew. The crack seemed to be trying to open itself. Something fell on the ground: it was the key brooch Nick had given you.

“It’s her!” Said Nick. “Ward- aim your wand above my head!”

Ward did so and the ceiling opened. You tumbled out and into Nick’s arms, limply, knocking him down in the process. All three stared at you, unsure for a moment if you were alive at all. Finally, you spoke.

“Knock… knock,” you managed, despite looking like you’d been hit by a bus.  
“What?”

”No... you say...”

”Who’s there?”

“Yeah…”

“Yeah… who?”

“Yahoo, we lived.” You struggled to sit up. “Now Ward help me seal up this piece of crap dimension forever.”

You reached out for Ward’s hand. When you took it, both wands glowed brighter, and the combined effort made the task of sealing the portal easy. Kandomere had told you once that wands working in tandem increased their power exponentially.

This time, when the portal was sealed, even the cracks had disappeared. The room looked brand new and freshly painted.

“Okay,” said Ward, “since when are you two a thing?” You and Nick looked at each other and laughed. You noticed tears on Nick’s face and reached up to kiss him. “Is there anything else I should maybe know about?”

“Yes,” Said Kandomere, rising to his feet and brushing off dust and debris. He held the carrot out to Ward. “Your Ovusi is terrible. You nearly called forth a plague of carrots to rain down on us.”

“Hey be nice,” You chided, “It was his first spell. Plus he kind of saved our lives.”

“And YOU’RE WELCOME, by the way.” Ward snipped.

“What do you say we get out of here?” You asked. Nick stood up, still carrying you. It was the best idea - well, maybe the second best idea - Nick had heard all day.

The four of you boarded the freight elevator and Ward shut the inside gate. You took a last look at the work room that used to be a portal and it looked and felt strangely blank. It was reassuring.

“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again,” said Ward. “Fuck magic.”

“I don’t know, I still think it’s kind of cool.” You said, still in Nick’s arms.

Nick smiled broadly and exchanged a look with Ward, who just shook his head.

“Oh great - now there’s two of you.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy fluff. :)

You woke up before Nick, for once, and spent a few happy moments watching his peaceful expression. It was two months since the portal incident, and Nick was in the process of moving into your house. You describe it as “in process” because the days you’d set aside for moving tended to get filled with… unplanned activities.

Once, he found some of your “adult toys” while emptying a drawer. You explained what they were for and he said with a raised eyebrow and a sly look: “Show me.” You didn’t get much moving done that day.

On another day, you found yourself distracted by just watching him lift boxes in a tight tee shirt. That was all it took. You didn’t get much done THAT day either. It would all get moved eventually.

In the meantime, you were enjoying the process of easing into domestic life with Officer Jakoby, and you were learning to navigate each other’s quirks. He was bewildered by your refusal to use measuring spoons while cooking, and you didn’t understand how someone without hair could use so many towels. He made the best breakfasts you’d ever tasted, and you were starting to learn some of his favorite vegetarian Orcish dishes.

You loved giving him massages, but your human hands couldn’t do much to work out the knots in his dense muscles. All the massages really accomplished was getting him shirtless and turned on. Basically, he loved your massages. You enjoyed taking care of each other.

The first time you met his parents, you were incredibly nervous. They were pleasant but not very warm, initially. You thought it was quite understandable for them to not trust humans. Your obvious affection for Nick helped break the ice, and you later bonded with his mother over the mixed emotions that come with loving someone who puts his life on the line on a regular basis. You’d traded phone numbers with her, to text on nights when she couldn’t make contact with Nick. After that, the two of you started talking regularly, and Nick was touched by your efforts to build relationships with his family.

“Don’t forget- your partner is coming over this afternoon for magic lessons.” You’d been training Ward on some elementary spells on the weekends. Nick always got a little nervous before one of Ward’s visits, and you found it endearing. It was a sign of the respect and admiration he felt for his partner.

“Oh! Right!” He sat up and rubbed his face. “Do you think the canapés are a good choice or should I just put out hummus and veggies - something more casual?”

“Babe - whatever you make will be great. But those canapés with the pesto are amazing. Where are you going?”

“Just getting the puff pastry out to thaw,” he said, running down the hallway toward the kitchen.

“We have SEVEN HOURS before he gets here,” you called after him.

“Oh, right…” he exhaled, coming back to the bedroom. “But I was also going to get a workout in and finish unpacking my garden tools and books.”

“That won’t take too long if I _help_ ,” you said with a conspiratorial smile. Your “help” had so far not sped anything along its way. He raised his eyebrows at you, knowing exactly what “help” you meant but unwilling to resist it. “Nick, come back to bed. Let’s do something about all of that nervous energy.”

He smiled and rushed back to bed to hold you.

“I love you, YN. Promise me you’ll never jump into an alternate dimension to save my life again?” He smiled as he asked, trying to hide the emotions that still swirled around that day.

“Nick-"

“All right you don’t have to promise. I just… I never want to feel that again. I thought I’d lost you.”

“No such luck, my dear. I’m afraid you’re stuck with me,” you laughed softly, wrapping your arms around him. “I love you so much,” you told him.

He pulled you into a passionate kiss and as he held you close, you felt his cock begin to swell. You opened your legs to give him some encouragement. He started to nibble your neck and you let out a small moan of pleasure and anticipation. You might not get much done today, either.

***

Later on that day, Nick watched you and Ward work together on spells in the yard while he watered his peppers. He didn’t know if he’d ever imagined such a happy life would be possible. He promised himself to cherish every moment. As he sat down, he felt an odd lump and reached into his back pocket. There he found a small, worn book of English language jokes, with a bookmark clipped in the section marked “Knock-Knock jokes.” He replaced it with a smile.

Clearly the best investment of his life.

THE END


End file.
